Caoimhe meets Evan
by MonkeyButt123
Summary: REWRITE! Caoimhe, a singer from Ireland meets Matthew Korklan when she goes to watch her best friend John Cena defend his WWE championship. But does Matt have a secret? And what happens when an accident forces Caoimhe to question her feelings towards both Matt and John. BTW Caoimhe is said KEE-VA.


**Summary: REWRITE! Caoimhe, a singer from Ireland meets Matthew Korklan when she goes to watch her best friend John Cena defend his WWE championship. But does Matt have a secret? And what happens when an accident forces Caoimhe to question her feelings towards both Matt and John. BTW Caoimhe is said KEE-VA.**

**Author Note: I have read over this story and I'm not happy with it so I have decided to rewrite the WHOLE thing and am posting it again. The storyline will be the same but there will be some changes, some corrections and added extra stuff. ****I have re-written the first 7 chapters now and will hopefully be able to update regularly. ****I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and OCs.**

* * *

><p>"That was a great show Caoimhe" My best friend John said. Yes my name is Caoimhe it's actually pronounced KEE-VA, seriously don't ask its Irish, my mum named me and because she is Irish herself she decided Caoimhe was a good name for me and to be honest I quite like it... it's different.<p>

"Aww…thanks John that's why you're my best friend...you always know what to say" I laughed as I gave him a big hug. John Cena had been my best friend for years, I met him at a magazine interview when I released my first single and we had been best friends ever since.

"Hey, Caoimhe do you wanna' come and watch me fight tomorrow I could really use the support of a friend seeing as I'm defending my WWE Championship" John asked. He had on his puppy dog face that always got me to say yes to him.

"YES!" I exclaimed excitedly, bouncing around like a small child on Christmas day "I'll be there! Are you set to go over?" I asked.

"I'm not saying" John said with a cheeky smile, his bright blue eyes alight with humour.

"Fine…but just for that you have to get me a backstage pass" I asked with a smile looking up as I tried to make my eyes as big and round as possible.

"Ok…Ok I will see what I can do!" John Replied. "In fact I'll sort it out now…I'll try and catch you before you leave" He said scooping me up into a bear hug and holding me tight, his face in my mass of curly dark brown hair. I loved it when he gave me those types of hugs, I always saw them as Johns hug because no one else gave hugs quite like John. Maybe it was the muscles.

I gave a slight cheer and run off down the hall towards my dressing room so I could get changed and sleep in the Limo that was set to take me back to my hotel room. I got to my dressing room and I put on my favourite pair of baggy jeans, my Purple, white and Black high-tops, and my plain white vest top. As I went to get in the limo someone grabbed my arm and turned me around, I was about to smile and do what I usually did when a fan caught me by surprise. But it wasn't a fan.

"Here are your backstage passes…I got Vince to stop by and give me them" John informed me.

"Ooooo Thank you John!" I said giving him a big hug and kissing his cheek which always seemed to make him blush slightly. It was cute.

"No problem…is it alright if I catch a ride back to the hotel with you?"

"No" I replied with a straight face before bursting into fits of laughter. "Yeah of course" I grinned moving over to the furthest side of the seat so John could sit down to. John sat down and I moved so I was sitting as close as I could get to him and as he wrapped his arm around me I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

The next day couldn't come quick enough I was ridiculously excited because I was going to watch John wrestle...yeah sure I'd seen him wrestle before but I had never seen him wrestle in a pay per view before. I was so excited. I hadn't been able to sit down all day.  
>I'd been running around like a headless chicken. I had known John for a few years but hadn't quite met them all and seeing as I was single and well I must admit those guys were H-O-T HOT - I decided to pass the time by deciding what to wear.<p>

"Not a dress..." I said to myself as I shook my head. "or a skirt; I don't wanna look like I made an effort". I eventually decided on my favourite pair of skinny jeans, a pair of knee high leather boots, a plain black vest top and a red and black chequered blouse undone to cover up a little.

I started to get ready about 3 hours before I had to leave – my hair always took FOREVER!. I sat down in front of my mirror and got to work. I'd just washed it so dried it. As usual it went afro style. Time for the straighteners! Next was makeup. Now all I had to do after that was wait. John was going to knock on his way out.

As we entered the arena I could feel the excitement in the air, it was like electricity surging through the whole building. The fans could be heard cheering and everyone was running about as they got ready for their upcoming matches, there were people stretching, people talking and people running around with clipboards trying to get others into position for their matches or backstage segments they needed to do. It was amazing. I smiled up at John, I had never actually met any of the wrestlers before because I had either stayed in John's dressing room, or been out in the front row.

John's match wasn't until the end of the show so he decided to introduce me to a few of the others before he had to go and get ready for his match, he liked to be on his own before he went out there.

"HEY GUYS COME HERE I WANNA INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FRIEND CAOIMHE!" he shouted. Everyone turned around to look at me. I felt myself go red. I had never been embarrassed by attention before but this was different, these weren't fans who had paid to see me or bought my CDs, these were people who didn't like me for all I knew, I was always shown as 'faultless' in the papers and I was far from it. After a minute or so of blankly staring at me some of the guys came over to say hi.

"Ah, Caoimhe this is Randy Orton…he is actually a nice guy away from the ring" He joked. I smiled.

"Hello nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand.

"You're an amazing singer" Randy said with a smile that would have made me melt if I hadn't seen the young boy walking up behind him. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes to match that I knew I could get lost in, he had a body that looked like it had been chiselled out of stone and one of the cheekiest cutest smiles ever spread across his gorgeous face. I did recognise him but I couldn't remember his name and I hadn't been able to watch WWE for the past few months because I had been on tour and doing stuff to promote my new album.

"Hey, I'm Matthew Korklan but my ring name is Evan Bourne...I love your music" He said as he held his hand out for me to shake which I happily obliged to.

"Hello, Thank You so much ...I think you are an amazing wrestler" I replied blushing like mad. I still couldn't remember seeing him wrestle but I thought 'you're an amazing wrestler' sounded better than 'I have no idea who you are but I think you're hot'.

"That's Ok..." He started before he was interrupted by a small ginger haired girl bouncing up to him.

"MATT!...OH MY GOD! Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone here is amazing!" She screamed as she ran at him.

"Oh...hi Leanne this is Caoimhe...but I bet you already knew that" he said to her, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

Leanne was a small girl just barely taller than me with long wavy ginger hair and electric blue eyes.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!" She squealed. I was a little taken aback by her excitement but I was used to it. I'd had worse thinking about it.

"Hey Le…"

"_Would Matthew Korklan please go to the gorilla position for his match in 3 minutes"_

"Oh I better go…Will I see you after my match?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I'm here till the end of the show" I replied with a smile and I was pretty sure I looked just like a Cheshire cat.

He gave me an apologetic smile before walking off at a pace, John was too busy talking to Randy to notice so Leanne and I decided to go off and get something to eat from the canteen.

"So how long have you been friends with John?" Leanne asked throwing an apple in her hands.

"A few years" I told her "We met at might first interview and became best friends instantly" I smiled picking at my nails.

"What about you guys?" I inquired. I purposely avoided saying his name because I wasn't entirely sure what to call him. Evan or Matt?

"A…A while" Leanne stammered before quickly changing the subject. "He seems to like you" Leanne said with a smile as she was about to start eating an apple.

"Who Evan...Matt? What should I call him" I asked feeling rather embarrassed.

"It doesn't really matter he doesn't mind either but I call him Matt because I met him before he was Evan Bourne...Why don't you ask him yourself?" She replied.

"Ask me what?" He asked walking over and pulling a chair up.

"Ermm..." I looked down feeling myself go red as I got more embarrassed.

"She wants to know what to call you" Leanne blurted biting into the apple she was holding.

"Oh...No need to get embarrassed you're not the first person to ask me that you know" He said moving my hand from my face. His touch was soft and he smiled a dazzlingly GORGEOUS smile and I couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious.

"Just call me whatever you like" He smiled.

"Ok...I think I'll just call you Matt" I told him. Leanne stood up and said she had to go, leaving me and Matt to talk until the end of the night. John seemed to stay away until after his match, I think he could see that we were talking and he had some catching up to do with his friends seeing as he had been on tour with me for a few months.

"I better go...I have to be up early in the morning for an autograph signing" He said standing up.

"Oh ok...I should probably go and see John now anyway" I said shaking my head and feeling little upset that I probably wouldn't see him again until I came to a show but I didn't know when that would be. Matt turned around and went to walk away but before he did he turned back to me grabbing my arm and turning me around so I was facing him, we stood smiling at each other for a moment until he spoke.

"Ermm...I was wondering if I could...maybe...give you my number" He asked as his face turned beetroot red.

"Yeah sure" I replied handing him my phone, he took it off me and tapped away for a while. I looked at him as he typed, confused at the amount of time he was taking. Then he handed me my phone back, winked at me and walked off without saying another word. After I had finished drooling at him, I looked down at my phone to see that I had a note on the screen and I couldn't help but smile when I see what he had written.

"Are you ready Caoimhe?" John asked coming up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders. "I take it you got his number." He added leaning his head around from behind me so he could see my face.

"Maybe" I smiled back, a slight blush colouring my cheeks. John Chuckled.

"Come on, let's go" He winked ushering me to the door, some of the guys waving goodbye as we passed.

That night, I lay in bed and read the note over and over again, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I liked Matt after only meeting him once.


End file.
